The present disclosure relates to a film-forming apparatus and a film-forming method that use a roll-to-roll system.
A film-forming process using a roll-to-roll system is for transporting a film-forming target (metallic foil or the like) by winding the film-forming target from an unwinding roll to a winding roll and for forming a thin film on the film-forming target during the transport. The roll-to-roll system allows a large-sized film-forming target to be transported, which is suitable for mass production of thin films.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses “a graphene roll-to-roll coating apparatus” that transports a metallic member by a roll-to-roll system and forms a graphene film on the metallic member.